


【农橘/超级制霸】失控危机（五）

by hugesweet



Series: 【农橘/超级制霸】失控危机 [5]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 06:18:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugesweet/pseuds/hugesweet





	【农橘/超级制霸】失控危机（五）

你收到一条消息。

 

[ 酷爱健身 Andy：腹肌好像没了，但还是一样的骚。]

[ mob888：f*ck u.]

[ 酷爱健身 Andy：是我操你。]

 

[ 酷爱健身 Andy：二缺一，来吗？]

 

林彦俊伸长脖子瞄了眼，正蹲在客厅擦地板的男生累得叹了口气，猫毛掉的到处都是扫不干净，很爱出汗的体质稍微动两下就让他大汗淋漓，抬手用袖子擦了下额头的汗。

自从搬进来以后整日的唠叨惹得人心烦，屋子虽然干干净净，三餐也从外卖泡面垃圾食品改为爽口小炒清淡饮食，但他的烟酒冰饮也不知道什么时候被偷偷藏到了哪里，特地挑了半夜买回来，第二天早上还是不见了。任凭打骂，不还口不还手但也绝不交出来。

 

“陈立农你不要想偷懒！”

“我没有！”客厅里的人蹲在地上皱着脸辩解。

 

[ mob888：改日吧。]

 

这个月的发情期就快到了，胸部有些胀痛，上个月锁在家里孤独地像个没破过处的老比丘尼般靠手和仿真玩具哀嚎了一整个礼拜，回想起来就不寒而栗，他咧着嘴抖了抖身上的鸡皮疙瘩。

虽说四个多月了已经可以做了，但他现在的身体根本接受不了除这个崽种以外的Alpha进入。可已现在的情况，他拉不下脸来邀请，这个崽种比起提枪就上，更像是会在一旁傻站着。

 

林彦俊暗骂一句狗逼。

 

“过来。”

擦地板的小保姆乖乖地跑了过来，湿哒哒的手还往围裙上抹了两下，林彦俊看着这副不争气的模样，闭着眼叹了口气。

“下午和我出趟门。”

 

“小帅哥真是穿什么都好看呢。”

“是啊身材好就是不一样。”

“再试试这个袖扣吧，很配这一身的。”

几个导购小姐围着陈立农忙前忙后，光是试西装就忙活了一下午。黑色西装衬得人精神笔挺，白衬衫用得又是最简洁干净的款式，似乎凑近些还能闻到十八岁的校草学长身上白开水的味道，脱了他常穿的破洞牛仔裤，一双腿被西裤衬托得修长。原本身材比例就好，换上正装，整个人的气质都不一样了。

他害羞地抓着刚躺好的小卷，回头用笑眼问刚逛完一圈回来的人。

“好看吗？”

 

好看到离不开视线。

 

“凑合。”林彦俊咬着吸管慌乱地移开目光，总不能承认就在刚刚心跳还漏了一拍。

“哦。”陈立农嘟着嘴低下头，林彦俊仿佛看见了他头上耸拉下来的耳朵和身后的尾巴。

 

干。

 

“他身上穿的这套，还有这些，都给我包起来。”

“好的。”

导购小姐完成了本月的业绩，愉快地封装了起来。陈立农结果袋装，说我付不起啦。林彦俊白了他一眼，说有让你买吗？

“买这个干嘛啦？”

“婚礼。”

小朋友瞪大了眼睛，一时都没有反应过来，“我，我还没有和妈妈说诶！”

“跟你妈妈有什么关系？”

难道没有关系吗？婆婆都还没见诶，我，我都还没有提亲。小朋友现在脑袋里有一万个问题等着要问。

“参加别人的婚礼啊，傻不傻？”

 

同为宾客的陆定昊上下反复打量的目光看得他有点不自在，倒不是没参加过婚礼，只是这么大的阵仗到还是第一次，会场里高朋满座，陈立农的手有点不知道往哪摆。

“不错，不错。”

“你就是那个搞大林彦俊肚子的奶A？”陈立农挠着后脑，一下子不知道该谢谢称赞，还是反驳嘲讽。

“他很难伺候吧？”陆定昊端着红酒杯凑过去压低了声音，陈立农悄悄点了头。

“又在说我什么坏话？”

闻声转向来人，林彦俊今天穿了套深蓝色的西装，内衬的白色西装上还映着文字样式，头发抓得蓬松，后脑圆鼓鼓的，额前的碎发堪堪遮住些眼睛。银色耳环还带着，在反射着顶部灯光的光芒。肚子其实已经有些小鼓了，但他今天带了束腰，不仔细看的话未必看得出来。

 

“去给我拿杯喝的。”

“好~”

林彦俊看着小孩奶声奶气地应下便快走到了自助区域，扭头瞪着陆定昊。

“别想套什么口风。”

陆定昊耸耸肩，飘向了他的富二代男伴。

 

陈立农还在自助区域晃悠，趁不注意偷偷往嘴里塞了颗圣女果，该给老板拿哪杯？红的白的还有淡黄色的，没一个认识啊。

蛋糕也吃一点，沿着桌围缓慢移动，低着头专注食物也不看路，突然被什么挡住了。

 

幸好没撒到人家身上，陈立农还没来得及道歉，谁知道那人转身就走了。

 

“慢死了。”

“对不起嘛，我，我找了一会儿。”

 

陈立农还低着头忙着给老板摘掉草莓的叶子，外力撞击的作用下草莓就从手里滚了出去。林彦俊搂着他的脖子，一只脚已经挂在了他胯上。

“抱紧我。”

金汤力的气息打在他鼻尖，随后便撬开牙齿钻了进来，整个口腔都被肆意挑逗着，“揉我屁股，快。”他按照指令到达了目的地，突如其来的主动和热气让陈立农激动得受宠若惊，是不是应该刷个牙？刚刚还偷吃了圣女果诶。

林彦俊的腰大概是水做的，攀在他肩上带着人后仰。小孩手劲大，整个屁股被揉得发麻，修长的手指戳完后穴，又贪婪地跑到裤缝底下，在会阴一下一下地向上抬着，要脱口而出的音调全都埋在唇舌之间成了吞咽的嘤咛，他险些没了力气。

酸酸甜甜的味道让他有些迷醉，但Alpha的本能还是让他逐渐找回了主动权，生涩而横冲直撞。

 

“宝宝？”

怀中的动作停了下来，他推开了两人的距离。眼光回望了过去，那人的西装被一看就是练过的肌肉衬得饱满，向后梳的背头恰到好处的落下几根，俊朗挺拔得让人马上就想张开腿贴上去，俨然一副少壮派归国精英的架势。

 

“好久不见啊，Patrick。”

 

Patrick？宝宝？陈立农还愣着的时候，林彦俊已经贴了上来，舔了圈被吮吸通红的唇廓。

 

“介绍一下，这是Leo，”陈立农感受到他的Omega已经小鸟依人般的钻到了他怀里，头正靠着他的胸膛，“是我孩子的父亲。”

眼前的人似乎也愣了一下，红酒杯中的液体匀速旋转着，戛然而止地被打断。

“你，你好。”陈立农抓了抓裤子口袋，试图擦掉手心里刚冒出的汗，紧张兮兮的动作被林彦俊瞪了一眼，又飞快切换为没有主人就活不下去的小O，“刚刚撞到你了，还没来得及道歉。”

“哦，没关系。”Patrick伸出插在口袋的手回握。

 

“Pat～原来你在这里哦，我找了你好久诶。”高分贝又甜腻的音调飘了过来，而声音的主人正贴在Patrick身上抚摸练得恰到好处的胸肌。

Pat？

“哎，”陈立农担忧地看着皱着眉头的人，“我感觉，宝宝在踢我。”

“老板要不要休息一下？”

关心反被猛掐了一把腰，拧着脸不敢喊疼。叫什么老板！林彦俊怒瞪着他。

 

“呀，Evan怀孕了哦？”询问也依旧是高昂的音调，“收山当个煮饭婆也挺好呀，就是听说一有小孩人啊，就老得快。”

“有什么办法呢，但也总比有些人生不出来的强呢。”

“是呀，真是羡慕呢。可别是一夜情惹出来的种啊。我有个朋友的朋友啊，莫名其妙就被绑定了，Alpha啊就在床上黑灯瞎火的见过那么一次，靠不靠谱有没有钱小不小气抠不抠门，全都不知道，现在还在一个人拉扯孩子当个比丘尼呢。”

 

陈立农听着皱了皱眉。

“看我瞎说的，Evan选的人自然是非富即贵了，怎么能和我那朋友的朋友一样呢～对吧Pat？”

“哦，我是Q，你好～我们家Pat不怎么会说话，还请多多见谅呢。”我们家三个字故意加重了音调，Q盯着陈立农刚被蹭得鼓鼓的一包笑着伸出了手。

 

林彦俊恨不得把这人的嘴给缝起来。

 

“听说孕妇不能被人围着，容易呼吸不了空气。咱们去那边转转吧Pat？”

Patrick应了一声，便搂着Q和其他宾客寒暄去了，林彦俊瞪着那两个有说有笑的背影没出声。

 

回去的路上塞车，走五秒停十分钟，林彦俊烦得不行。电台里男女主持有说有笑的在讨论情侣间的趣事，车内的暖气吹得人脸干燥又闷热，室外淅淅沥沥的小雨将寒气逼在车窗上，陈立农哈了口气，随手画了个不成样的图案。

“Patrick，是老板的前男友吗？”

“嗯。”

 

“你喜欢他什么啊？”

“他以前对你好吗？”

“那个Q那样说你，他好像一点都不在乎。”

“够了！”后面的车疯狂按着喇叭，“小孩子哪那么多问题。”

 

“小孩子，”陈立农停下了手中的作画，转过身盯着闭着眼试图控制情绪的人，“我成年了，是个Alpha，你什么时候才能不把我当小孩。”

车窗的雾气怎样也赶不散，雨刷器不知疲惫地在忙碌，光是余光瞟过去，就能感受到陈立农看他的目光，倔强、天真、无辜、又直白，分明单纯到一眼就能看穿他的小心思，但林彦俊不敢扭头，好像只要对视一秒就会被吸过去。

直到他也快投降了，犹豫要不要给一个答复，陈立农却靠回了副驾驶座，被利用了一下午的人心里委屈得难受，他小声嘟囔：“我们是什么关系啊？”

 

半小时的路程开了两小时才到家，平时被小孩管得太严了，这会儿趁陈立农还在洗澡，偷偷在主卧阳台抽几口烟。

Patrick曾经是GJ分组里的王炸，[ 爽劲持久 Patrick ]器大活好花样多，明明知道床上的告白都不可信，但久而久之还是上升为[ ❤嘤嘤嘤嘤❤ ]，前脚刚觉得自己是个例外，后脚就被人挖了墙角。

 

回想起撞见的出轨现场，呛了一口，猛烈地咳起来，太久没碰连烟都不会抽了？他赶忙伸手撑着栏杆边缘，捂着肚子疼出一身冷汗，差点忘了肚子里还有个种。

比起陈立农的直白，他却胆小的不知道该怎么接招。

 

风还在外面刮着，凭着月光还是能看见树被摇得沙沙作响。陈立农盖的被子有点薄，还是半个月前林彦俊扔出来的夏被，他不得不曲蜷着缩在沙发上。

猫从主卧门缝里跑了出来，几个小猫步蹦上沙发，在他颈间周围卧了下来。他顺着猫毛，顺便也给猫盖上了被角。

嗡嗡嗡的声音从茶几传来，伸手够不到，稍稍起身拿了手机，是妈妈打来的。

 

“宝贝，在那边过得好不好啊？妈还挺想你的。”

“嗯，我，蛮好的。”

妈妈的第一个音符从听筒传出来时他就有想哭的冲动，现在还没说几句话眼泪就不争气地又掉下来，咬着手背克制抽泣。

“有没有谈恋爱啊？妈妈也没别的意思，就是告诉你要有安全意识，另外千万别找那种彪悍型，你压不住的。”

“知道。”

 

“要学会自己照顾自己，有没有人欺负你啊？”

“没有，怎么会，你别瞎担心了。”

 

拉了几句家常便草草挂了电话，妈妈说的禁忌他全中，好想告诉妈妈他现在一点都不好，自己连小男友都算不上。

偶然偷听到林彦俊在阳台打电话，也不知道是和谁，只知道小孩的归宿是福利院，连名字都懒得想。他头趴在交叠的手肘上，身体一下一下地抽泣，猫咪的前爪搭在他头上，仿佛在安慰他说别难过，他伸手摸了摸猫头。

 

“不用安慰我，我没事。”

“是我自己太没用，没办法让他喜欢上我。”越说到后面抽泣地越厉害，仍然压低自己的声音，生怕吵醒什么，“是不是我有钱一点，就可以养小孩，就不用被扔到福利院。”

 

“等我可以赚钱了，一定会把小孩找回来的。”

猫咪把爪子搭在他擦眼泪的手上。

 

不知道什么时候哭累睡着的，林彦俊借着月光看着眼皮肿肿的小瓜皮头，睫毛还有些湿润。现在蹲下来都必须稍分开双腿了，他给陈立农掖了掖被角。

 

“自己都是个小孩。”

 

 

-tbc


End file.
